Saturday On Sunset Boulevard
“Saturday on Sunset Boulevard” is the third episode of the first season. Synopsis A young man named Serge Valenkov and a young woman named Theresa Chimerosa meet on the street while being watched by the FBI and a Russian suicide squad. Agent Carlisle arrests them but then the Russians ambushes the group. In the confusion Sergei and Theresa escape but are separated. Ralph talks to his class about caste systems around the world but they aren’t paying attention. He is frustrated and when he asks them about it they reveal that they feel like they have been rejected by society and are even planning of dropping out. Meanwhile, Bill is taking a scheduled lie detector as per FBI protocol. He fails it once the operator asks if anything unusual has happen to him. If he doesn’t pass the next one in two days then he will be removed from the FBI. Later. Ralph and Pam are having dinner at a restaurant discussing Ralph’s class when Bill clashes in on them. He tells them about the lie detector test he failed because he can’t tell them about the unusual occurrence of being visited by the aliens and Ralph been given the suit. However, he has noticed a lot of commotion at FBI headquarters and believe that there is a major case happening and if he and Ralph can solve it then he’ll trade that for the failed test. That night Ralph breaks in to the FBI building and steals the case file from Carlisle. At Bill’s place they looked it over and learned that the heiress Theresa married Serge; her chauffeur. The Russians want to capture them because Theresa’s holdings include a string of private island in the Mediterranean where the Russians want to build missile bases. Since Ralph has no personal items of theirs to holograph on then the case requires a lot of legwork. Ralph suggests using his class in order to get them involve in society and make them feel like a part of it. Meanwhile, Serge calls his cousin looking for Theresa while she waits in a motel. Ralph and Pam take the class to a motel that will act as a base of operation for the case. Bill will wait by the phone while Ralph and Pam go out in to the field with class showing Serge’s photo around. Ralph goes with Tony while Pam goes with Rhonda. Rhonda asks Pam what Ralph sees in her leading to a conversation about what to look for in a relationship with the mind being more important than looks. Meanwhile, Ralph has a conversation with Tony telling him to pick his friends carefully leading him to tell Tony that he can be whatever he wanted to be. After a short while of searching Tony finds a man in the phone book with the same last name as Serge. The man is Serge’s cousin and Serge is leaving his place to search Theresa. He is followed by the Russian suicide team as well as Ralph and Tony. Serge meets Theresa. The Russians kidnaps them and Ralph gets out of the van and changes in to the suit. Pam and Rhonda arrive at the scene. A truck blocks the Russians who then have to go back. Pam pushes a dumpster in their path. Ralph arrives at the scene but trips on a banana peel causing him to crash on the car’s windshield. Theresa escapes and the Russians kidnap Pam. With her as their hostage Ralph is unable to do anything. Back at the motel the group waits and the Russians’ leader calls with instructions for exchanging Pam for Theresa. Bill changes the details for the exchange and it is to happen at a nearby dam. Bill and Ralph wait at the dam and a car appears at the other end. Ralph holograms a man in the trunk. They make the exchange but as Pam and Theresa are halfway across the dam Ralph flies over to the leader, disarms him, and gives the gun to Serge. Suddenly a helicopter flies in to the area and the men inside grabs Pam. Ralph flies up rescuing Pam and getting out of the helicopter. They crash land by Bill’s car. Later, the group is celebrating at the motel when Bill calls a senior official at the FBI. In exchange for the couple they will forgive the failed test and excuse him from future ones. As the group leaves Tony tells Ralph that they will stay in school. Music The episode opens with a song about Serge and Theresa. performed by Joey Scarbury :Once upon a time two worlds collided. :two different kinds of people fell in love. :But everywhere they went they had to hide it, :in candle lit cafes, they dreamed of better days, :and happy endings once upon a time. :Now they meet in dark and secret places, :with barely time enough to say goodbye. :The love they long to share is on their faces, :he holds her as she cries, consoles her with his eyes, :and dies a little once upon a time. :Once upon a time. Category:Episodes